


The Warrior, the Mage and the Healer

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Bottom Anders, Dominant Fenris, Double Penetration, Grey Warden Stamina, Lingerie, M/M, Prostitution, Rimming, Size Kink, Voyeurism, alternative universe - Karl is a Grey Warden and Anders a Circle mage, bottom Fenris, karl has a monster dong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: Fenris and Karl are an established couple, but Fenris worries because he can't sate the needs of his Grey Warden lover. At their first year anniversary, he decides to give Karl a gift: a new worker at the Blooming Rose who supposedly never had customers before, but he got the madam to rent him out for the night to Fenris. Together with this mysterious blond he must surely be able to sate Karl properly.





	The Warrior, the Mage and the Healer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DovaBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovaBunny/gifts).



> Dovabunny prompted me the following:  
> If I may put in a humble request? Your Fenkanders just slays me. So I was thinking... Fenris and Karl are an established couple when for their anniversary Karl decides to get Fenris something pretty to celebrate. The Rose had a new whore who hasn't taken a client yet but is rumoured to be gorgeous and talented. In the end Karl and Fenris like Anders so much they decide to keep him. As much smut and angst as you wish, but pls happy fenkanders ending?

If you had told Fenris two years back that he'd fall in love with a mage and be happily together with him for a year by now, he would probably have spit on you.

Karl Thekla was a remarkable man though, and not just any mage.

Sure, Fenris' initial reaction had been wary - hostile even, he would have to admit - but he had plenty reasons to distrust mages. Karl on the other hand had… simply accepted that with a gentle smile and completely hospitable acceptance. And he wasn't even joking about it.

And Fenris could hardly help falling in love with the man, like he knew Hawke had too, and probably that elven witch as well. Maybe even Aveline, a little.

Karl was the gentlest man you could think of, and despite his claims that he was a terrible healer - 'I knew an amazing spirit healer back in Kinloch Hold, it's amazing she didn't kill herself healing too many mages during Uldred's uprising' - he would heal whatever poor sod came to his door. He gleefully conscripted mages right from under the Templars' noses, but rather than setting them free to become blood mages and other filth you saw around these parts, he kept them close to teach them himself for a while before sending them to Ferelden to undergo some ritual of joining for the Grey Wardens.

Karl refused to tell Fenris what this ritual entailed, but he promised that whatever happened, these mages would be fighting Darkspawn for the rest of their lives, nothing worse.

And Fenris believed him.

Fenris believed him, and many more things he said and promised, and his trust had yet to be broken.

Fenris had not yet moved in with Karl in the Lowtown compound he'd acquired before Fenris' arrival to Kirkwall. It was meant to be a Grey Warden base, and although he knew he was welcome there, he had used the excuse to keep the last bit of distance between them as long as possible. He didn't think Karl was using his magic on him to sway him but… it was better to err on the side of caution.

This too, was fully accepted by Karl, with little worse than a small twitch of disappointment on his features whenever Fenris would crawl out of their bed to leave for the night. He was not called out, and Karl invited him to stay in such carefully chosen words that Fenris never had to feel coerced nor unwelcome.

All in all, Karl was remarkably perfect. So perfect, it was a little scary all over again.

If Fenris hadn't seen Karl _fight_ … he would never have believed this man was true.

Karl fought like an archdemon.

Hawke had brought the Warden along in his excursion into the Deep Roads, as well as Fenris, and he was amazed and a tad scared to see how the mage ripped through Darkspawn. Karl readily joined Hawke on any expeditions, and the fierceness was turned on whoever was a threat to his life or his friends. At the same time there was a sudden surprising restraint when fighting people who may be reasoned with - people he could conscript, perhaps.

Karl had never shown that leniency to slavers, to Fenris' delight.

Karl was gentle and vicious. Karl was sweet smiles and a soft voice and an inferno of blazing fire when angered.

Karl's only real mistake was his tendency to give too much of himself. To care too much, to be too patient.

To not insist on needing more from Fenris in sex. Seriously, he didn't actually think Fenris didn't know he always had to leave him unsatisfied, did he? He didn't _really_ think Fenris didn't hear everything about the Grey Warden stamina from Isabela, whether he wanted it or not?

So when their first year anniversary rolled around and Karl was still nothing but a perfect boyfriend, Fenris came prepared with two presents.

The first was an armour stand he calmly set up in the corner of Karl's sleeping quarters.

Karl watched him from the bed with a rather bemused expression, clearly not having caught on yet. He wasn't pushing for information, just allowing Fenris to do what he liked, and Fenris appreciated that. Or he normally did, but this time he'd been hoping for Karl to question his odd behaviour.

Not that he couldn't work with this.

After the stand was all firmly screwed together, Fenris started to take off his armour. From the corner of his eyes he saw Karl's eyes widen when Fenris started to put his own armour on the stand, and the Warden sat up quickly, sheets pooling on a naked lap. Rather cruel, if you'd ask Fenris, to show off that expanse of solid chest and then cover the monster of a member beneath with a sheet.

Still, he proceeded to put his armour on the stand, finally stripping of his leathers and underthings to finish his quiet process. When he turned to face Karl, his lover's eyes were all but sparkling.

"I thought… you might enjoy if I stayed the night." Fenris tried not to fidget, but still rubbed one ankle with a foot. "I figured I might as well set up for such a thing to occur more often."

Karl was on his feet and on Fenris in a flash, and Fenris couldn't help his amused chuckle as he was stabbed in the belly by an enormous erection when the other hugged him close.

"Easy, mage. I prefer to see that member stabbing other places than my stomach."

"You have but to ask." And with that Karl descended with kisses over Fenris' ear, down his neck and over a shoulder to suck a bright red spot right on the hollow there, his favourite spot. And they laughed and fell on the bed together, and that was all Fenris needed to know he'd been right to do this.

And he'd be right with the second present he would offer.

 

"I need you to come with me today."

They were still in bed, Fenris laying belly down on Karl's chest. He always feared he was too heavy for that, despite his smaller stature, but Karl insisted he enjoyed his weight. Found it comforting.

"I should argue. I have business to attend to." Karl was smiling warmly. There was no doubt he was _not_ arguing. "I suppose I can't go around checking on my recruits' progress on our anniversary though, can I?"

"No, you can not."

Fenris was smiling the same smile, two warm looks and lips inches from each other. Comfortably.

Although he didn't regret not staying the night with Karl earlier, he was certainly quite pleased with how this was turning out to be. Something he would've loved to experience earlier, had he been ready for it earlier.

"Good thing I told them to take the day off then."

"Ever so thoughtful, mage. Watch out, or people may fall in love with you."

"I would certainly not hope so! I only have eyes for one."

"Hmm, so you say. But I may require you to broaden your horizon."

The look of confusion on Karl's face was adorable, and Fenris couldn't help but kiss the expression away. Scruffy beard that needed trimming, soft cheekbones that needed kissing, fluttering lashes dropping to cheeks when Fenris' lips whispered over Karl's eyes.

"I… love you Karl. I truly do. But I can see I am unable to satisfy your sexual needs."

"Fenris, I-"

"Hush." Fenris gave him a stern look to shut him up. He couldn't lose his momentum, and with that his courage, now. "I arranged for a visit in the Blooming Rose tonight. They have gotten a new… ehm, _worker_ there; one who has been stealing hearts already by dancing in the salons. Isabela speaks very highly of his appearance. Says he looks naughty and innocent all at once and… something she calls 'sparklefingers'. In any case, nobody else has had a chance to hire him as of yet, and I managed to arrange we get that first time with him."

Karl's brow was furrowed, shaking his head slowly. "Fenris, I don't understand. You don't have to do this for me, I love you more than I need… five orgasms in a row, or whatever you think I need. I appreciate the gesture but it's _you_ I want."

Fenris couldn't help the blush raising to his cheeks, the heat in the tips of his ears, but he sure could pretend he wasn't blushing like a virgin now. Why couldn't Karl be more selfish anyway?

"That is lovely and all, but what _I_ want is to see you satisfied. Wrecked and sated, if you will. I want to see you as the mess you can make me into, and clearly I do not have the stamina to make it be, so I need to call in help. If you are truly against the idea of having a third party that is quite alright but do not think I offer this with reluctance."

Karl visibly wavered. Bit his bottom lip, eyes shifting for a moment as he thought about it.

Fenris decided it was safe to lean in for another kiss and deliver the killing blow. "Did I mention he's a blond?"

 

For all this being his idea, Fenris wasn't very comfortable in the Blooming Rose.

He came here, yes. With Hawke, with Isabela, and once even alone, to make arrangements for this particular visit. But every time he came here he shuddered at the amount of flesh on display that was so clearly for sale. It brought back memories he'd rather not think of. This was also partially the reason he had decided to lure Karl here for their third party, rather than taking Isabela up on her countless offers to 'give a hand, or two'.

He was here as much to reclaim a part of himself and his freedom as he was here for the pleasure of making Karl come entirely undone.

Fenris got stares, like he always did, but those had stopped bothering him long ago. It was actually convenient, because the madam spotted him long the moment they got through the door, and had already signed some instructions to her newest employee.

The man Fenris had reserved met them in front of the bar, immediately taking up a seductive lean and with a cocked hip.

He was all grin and sheer fabrics and feathers. Fenris noted how Karl's eyes were drawn down to their host's thighs like a moth to a flame, where sheer stockings were held up with garters; tall heels making the man's feet look smaller and daintier and his legs like they went on forever.

Fenris himself had more trouble keeping his eyes of the barest edge of areola peeking out from under a feather fluffed seam of a sheer negligee.

A sight of depravity.

Exactly what they were here for.

"Welcome to the Blooming Rose," the man purred. "I am the Healer. I usually have the job to keep our employees clean and free from any ailments but _you_ , my lucky friends, have clearly convinced the madam to let me take you on for the night. I can't have been cheap, so I will make _absolutely sure_ I will be worth your money." He licked his lips while giving first Fenris a once over; and to Fenris' pleasant surprise, then Karl too. "I foresee that will not be _any_ trouble at all. I am a lucky man indeed."

"So you're saying you weren't actually hired to entertain guests here?" Karl put a halting hand on Fenris' chest, suddenly doubting again. A pity.

"I wasn't." The Healer smirked and batted his eyelashes. "But I'm not complaining at all."

"Are you sure, I don't want to-"

Fenris blinked in surprise but managed to keep perfectly still - somehow - when the healer leaned in to bring his face only the width of a hand from Karl's face, looking _wicked_. "I volunteered. The madam wanted to honour our contract and refuse this, but I was the one who argued in favour. I'm not a common prostitute, my dear serah client. I get to pick my clients and make myself invaluable to the Rose every time I do. You are doing me a favour; not even speaking of the fun we'll be having tonight." He gave Karl a moment to let it sink in, pulling back and turning to face the stairs where he would hopefully be leading them soon. "So unless you truly changed your mind, I do hope you will be following me up to the luxury suite. The best in this establishment. Just for you to enjoy me - and me to enjoy you as it happens."

Fenris watched Karl swallow heavily and reached out to take his hand, entwining their fingers. When Karl looked down at him, he questioned the mage silently with a quirked eyebrow. Karl could still back out. Fenris had not expected this much reluctance, and he was certainly not going to force Karl into anything.

"We better get going then," Karl finally wheezed, "before I get too hard to walk."

No problems there.

The Healer led them up the stairs and to a seemingly random door in a long corridor. It didn't look special from the outside, but the inside showed that this was indeed not your average room for a quick roll with a prostitute. The room was all velvet, thick carpet and heavy hardwood furniture, carved with delicate and sensual ornaments. The bed was a royally wide four poster with a rather excessive amount of curtain rope - no doubt meant for other things than holding back the curtains, but picked to match anyway.

The high closet and large chest beside it suggested this room had a lot more to offer than just the bed, for the sexual deviants among the customers. But Fenris and Karl were here just for the Healer.

The Healer, and the enormous, soft bed.

And their host didn't waste any time getting to business - Karl _had_ mentioned a good reason to hurry, after all. The Healer picked at the laces on Karl's clothes deftly, grinning at him while moving slowly backwards to the bed, leading the mage with him. Fenris used this chance to get rid of his armour and leathers, only stopping at his smalls because of the last bit of shyness.

He wasn't a stranger to undressing in company, and Karl had seen everything there was to see - and then some, considering how far they had to prepare for Karl to penetrate - but the Healer was… stunning. And Fenris felt shy all over again like with Karl the first time.

In the time it took him to undress that far, the Healer had long divested Karl from his robes and pulled him down on the bed. Fenris found them making out with a passion that made him shiver in arousal, hands exploring on each body. The Healer had no yet relieved Karl from his smalls either, but it wouldn't be long until he'd be met with the surprise that lay within.

The _big_ surprise.

Made Fenris wonder if the Healer would be delighted or daunted. Hopefully a bit of both.

Fenris shuffled up behind Karl, placing his knees next to both men's thighs on the bed so he could lean over and whisper in Karl's ear. "Let us see if the two of us are a match to that Warden stamina, shall we?"

Both Karl and the Healer moaned into the kiss at Fenris' words, and he smirked against the skin behind Karl's ear. He kissed and nipped the skin there, slowly starting on a way down the column of his neck, his hands drawing lightly up and down his sides. Karl shivered and shook uncontrollably beneath him whenever Fenris' fingers passed over the right spots, the spots he knew to find with his eyes closed by now. He always delighted in doing this, especially when Karl started moaning and whimpering for mercy and arousal.

A gasp from below signalled their host finding his prize for the night.

"Andraste's frilly knickers, but you're _huge_!"

"You don't need to take it if you don't thi-"

"Like Void I'm not!" The Healer's eyes were sparkling as he interrupted Karl with such vehemence it actually silenced Karl immediately. "Can I see? Oh, Maker, I want to see!"

Fenris was laughing - mean, and he knew it - at Karl's startled silence, sitting upright on his knees and drawing Karl up with him. He had Karl sit back on his knees as well until he was sitting on Fenris' lap, both still straddling the Healer's legs.

Karl was fully hard, and his smalls - no matter how big he bought them - were no match for that. For the sake of the aesthetics though, Fenris hooked a thumb in the hem of Karl's smalls to tug them down, just far enough to let the thick, long member flop down on the crease between Karl's thighs.

How far it reached was simply obscene. Their host looked as delighted as a child in a candy store.

So Fenris took Karl's member in hand, showing to the Healer how his fingers could not reach around fully, and stroked it slowly with teasing flicks of his wrist, lifting it to lean back against Karl's belly instead. Fenris knew Karl's eyes would have closed by now, the moans deep from his throat too excited considering they had only just started.

Fenris _knew_ Karl would enjoy this tryst in the Rose.

Two hands brushed against Fenris' own, fingers exploring the thick length before wrapping around it. Fenris released it to let the man explore, bracing his hand on Karl's sternum to keep him upright instead. It was a shame Karl was too tall to be kissed from this position, because Fenris longed to taste those vibrating moans on his tongue.

"I am still loose from last night." Fenris whispered conspirationally in Karl's ear, but made sure he was loud enough for the Healer to hear. "I suggest you make use of that while I prepare our pretty Healer here to take you?"

Karl's response was a reedy whimper of need, and Fenris turned his grin on the blond around Karl's shoulder to make sure he agreed - a superfluous gesture, really - before pushing Karl away from him just enough so he could move.

The Healer scooted back over the bed and Fenris settled between his legs, Karl taking up position behind him. The Healer produced a vial of oil from his clothes and gave it a doubtful look before tossing it to Karl.

"That's never going to be enough for the night, but there is more in about every hiding spot in this room." He picked another one out from under the pillows to demonstrate, holding that one out for Fenris.

"Convenient."

"It _is_ a brothel, my sweet."

Fenris laughed, putting the vial aside to lean down and hike their host's skirts up. Karl behind him took some time teasing his thighs before pulling his smalls down for him, and Fenris appreciated it. If only for the shivers of delight that the light touches to his skin caused.

In just a moment of distraction over Karl, the Healer had reached down and undone two sashes, his skimpy outfit falling open in a fan of fabrics and feathers. He made teasing kissy faces at Fenris for his surprise, so it was an action to be punished.

Fenris could handle that.

Rather than coating his fingers with the oil to start preparing the blond, he dipped down and grabbed him by the stockinged thighs, lifting them to fold the thin man almost double. There was a gasp of anticipation, cut into a moan when Fenris licked a long line up the man's crack.

A little salty from sweat, but more sweet and flowery from an excess of soap. Excellent, Fenris did enjoy good hygiene. He'd taken to shaving Karl's privates so he could keep him well washed too, but this human needed no such input. He was rightly prepared.

He rewarded the good effort with a pleased rumble against the blond's hole while he pressed his tongue to the rim. The Healer gasped at the feeling, his hands still searching for something to hold onto, clearly not about to assume he could grab Fenris' hair.

Another thing Fenris approved of.

Just like the oil slick fingers pressing into his own hole to coat his inner walls, pumping quick and eager to proceed. Karl was always careful to prepare him good and proper, but Fenris had been quite mean with the teasing and he was indeed still quite loose from the night before, so Karl only fucked his arse with his fingers - two, three, four - for seconds before pulling them out with a soft slurping pop.

Fenris wiggled his arse excitedly while he latched onto their third party's hole, feeling the press of the large head of Karl's cock against his own.

"S-stop me if I hurt you," Karl demanded breathlessly, before pressing in slowly.

And was it ever the stretch, being filled up by that huge cock of his Warden lover.

He had to pause the licking of that flowery soapy butt to moan and adapt to the tight fit. It was a good thing that the Healer seemed a patient man, because he took the longest time panting and whimpering against his balls rather than preparing his hole like agreed. Karl was still slow and gentle, despite his clear desperation, and like a skittish animal ready to bolt if he might hurt Fenris.

He was always this careful and it was too beautiful, too endearing. Sometimes Fenris felt he couldn't possibly deserve this goodness that was Karl; but then he was filled up so good, stretched up so far, and all he could do was moan and be very pleased with the situation.

Even if he didn't deserve Karl, he wasn't going to give him up.

"Maker, you take that so beautifully."

Fenris' head snapped up in surprise to see the heated look of their host. Karl would praise him, sure, but Fenris had never heard a whisper this hot from him before.

"You'll be taking him the same," he rumbled, trying to deflect the compliment. He dipped down again to resume his licking, but Karl had caught on to his reaction.

"Oh, do I hear my love all cute and flustered from that compliment?" Karl dragged his cock out slowly and pushed it back in with the same, torturous lack of speed. "Do you want to hear how it looks from here? How you look stretched around my cock?"

For someone who was so scared of hurting Fenris just seconds earlier - and every single time they had penetrative sex - Karl sounded way too smug now.

Fenris groaned against the Healer's hole, increasing his attempts to distract at least their host. Karl could be a mean tease and it sounded like he was going to be that way right this moment. Still, he hitched his arse up against Karl's hips, pressing back to take his cock deeper.

Meanwhile the Healer was doing the same, canting his hips for more of Fenris' tongue. Fenris could only oblige, pressing his tongue through the rind of muscles for a light and shallow fucking, drawing pleased whimpers from the blond.

"If I had known you'd be this pretty, speared on my cock and fucking another man's arse with your tongue, I'd have suggested we do this sooner."

Fenris moaned louder, plaintively, abandoning any semblance of control over what Karl was doing to him. The only thing he controlled was the shudders of their host beneath him, the writhing and little jerks of his body.

Fenris grabbed the oil only now to coat his fingers, pressing two in at once.

It was an easy fit - no surprise, considering the taste of soap. The man must've prepared quite thoroughly in a bath earlier, so the stretching would be fairly easy. Fenris was going to give him all the time anyway, at least until Karl would get off a first time. Plenty of time to worship a flowery arse with all his fingers and tongue.

He pressed a third finger in shortly, his fingers curling in pleasure when Karl shifted and hit his prostate. The man beneath him shouted in surprise, and Fenris gave a watery grin against his arse, knowing he just inadvertently found the man's prostate as well.

Still, it was difficult fingering someone's arse while feeling the slide of Karl's huge cock in his arse, especially now it was rubbing up against his prostate just right. The thrusts of his fingers were a little clumsy at times, drawing whimpers and quieted moans from their host rather than the shouts from before. He could only really try by adding another finger, stuffing his pinky finger in along with the other three to use almost his whole hand for smoother, deeper thrusts.

The sounds were becoming more something like caterwauling now, but it sounded pleased so Fenris kept going, licking at the rim stretched around his hand occasionally. Karl's thrusts were finally gaining some speed, so it was good that things were becoming easier.

"Maker… Fenris, you're always so tight even after I stretched you so far…"

Fenris bucked back needily, all too happy with the words.

"I wonder how _he_ will be… Will you make him all stretched and sloppy for me? Or will you leave him tight like you?"

Fenris moaned loudly at that, needing a moment to form words. "Tight… he's tight too… but you'll fit."

Karl leaned over to whisper in his ear, just loud enough for the Healer to hear. "If he stretches well, maybe we can take him both."

Fenris jerked in surprise when the Healer suddenly bucked, crying out and pressing his arse down on Fenris' hand hard as he came. Fenris watched with amazement, the wet splatter of the man's seed over a pale belly, flushing up his chest to a reddened face.

"I think he likes the idea," Fenris purred, extracting his hand so he could use it to lean his weight on, leaning over to lick the seed of the man's belly. It drew a feverish giggle from the man, and Fenris savoured the rasp of the dusting of blond hair, the hot liquid salty and sticky on his tongue.

The sight of him must've been what set Karl off.

He caught up in speed all of a sudden, hands gripping Fenris' hips tight to start pounding him rather than the slow, much more leisurely pace from before. Fenris moaned and writhed from him, allowing himself to become a little spectacle for Karl's pleasure. The fast beat into his arse, up against his prostate, and the flavour of the man's seed mixed with the soap he'd used made it easy enough for him.

Easy enough, especially when Karl thrust in particularly hard once, twice, and then stilled on the third with a loud, guttural moan that may have contained Fenris name. Fenris scrabbled to get his hand on his own cock, stroking the hard, leaking member just a few times in a feverish tempo before spilling on the sheets.

 

Ever the polite one, Karl was the first to speak.

"Do you…. need a moment to recover?"

Fenris remained quiet, just to make sure the Healer knew the question was directed at him. The man realised with a small start, pushing up on his elbows.

"I- no! I mean, I'm here for _your_ pleasure. I won't be getting it up again right away but I'd love you to just bend me over and fuck me anyway!"

Fenris sniggered against the man's skin for his choice of words. Karl seemed to be grappling for words of his own in response, so Fenris took the initiative by crawling over the Healer's body, Karl's cock sliding out of him as he pulled away from it. He pressed down on the back of the Healer's thighs, folding him in double proper so he could rub his slowly flagging cock against a well prepared bottom.

"Best get started then. I shall take a round to just watch, so later we might fulfil that little fantasy from earlier."

"Not so little, I wager." The Healer sounded breathless in anticipation already. They certainly hit a kink there.

Fenris rolled to the side to make place for Karl, draping himself leisurely on the bed in a way he could both relax and watch. Karl was already spreading what oil had remained in his vial on his cock, and Fenris made sure to hand him the other vial to add that too. He'd be sure to be searching for some more before they actually got to a third round.

The Healer was helpfully holding his own legs up now, trembling in anticipation. "Like this? Or you want me to turn around?"

Fenris could _taste_ Karl's hesitation. Face to face was his favourite, because he loved seeing Fenris coming undone - or so he claimed. Fenris tended to agree for the same reason, Karl's face being worth anything during their moments of intimacy.

But this was not Fenris Karl was about to fuck. He would likely feel that this position would be some form of cheating, even with Fenris right there.

"Karl loves it especially like that," Fenris answered for him, offering an unsaid permission. "I recommend watching his o-face. Karl makes for quite the delicious sight when he reaches that point."

"Fenris." It was no doubt meant to be an admonishment, but Karl sounded only embarrassed. Therefore, Fenris _only_ offered a toothy grin in response.

The Healer copied his response with a grin of his own, spreading his legs a little wider in invitation.

With an incoherent mumble Karl scooted forward, lifting the Healer's arse to wedge his knees under rather than laying over him and crushing his legs to his torso. The Healer relaxed his legs instantly - clearly too tense despite not complaining - to hook them over Karl's shoulders. Fenris licked his lips at the sight they made, and hummed softly when the blond arched his back as Karl started to press in.

"Tell me when I hurt you," Karl instructed - _again_ \- and the Healer made an affirmative noise but nothing more, hands twisting into the sheets while his back arched like a bow. Fenris had to wonder whether that was to take in more or to pull away from the pressure.

Noting the man's face, it had to be the former.

When Karl finally bottomed out, the Healer released a gust of held breath, panting and whimpering after his earlier quiet. "Please- don't stop, oh Maker you're huge, oh Maker-"

"You sure?" Karl sounded… tenser than usual. Fenris smirked at his clear arousal, so shortly after peaking a first time. Even when Fenris tried, he didn't usually get a response this strong from Karl so soon.

" _Please!_ " A begging so desperate? Even Fenris' cock twitched again at the sound, and Karl was no stronger than him.

The reaction was immediate, Karl's fingers curling on the man's pale, yet unmarked arse for a good grip as his hips started to gyrate, slow at first but clearly searching for the best angle to give the Healer what he was begging for. Whether Karl found it or not, the Healer seemed delighted, whimpering and moaning under the feeling of being so stuffed and the friction.

Fenris wasn't sure why he did it, but he reached out to gently untangle one of the blond's hands from the sheets and weave their fingers together instead.

Long fingers befitting of a Healer. Unspoiled, untouched - like a mage. Like Karl's would've been if he hadn't become a Warden and fought Darkspawn more often than not. If the man acted a little more spoiled, a little less willing to please, Fenris would peg him a runaway noble son. It made him very curious who this man _really_ was and what had brought him to the Blooming Rose.

Why they were not allowed to hear his name.

Although most of the workers here seemed to have a stage name. Still, none of them were secretive about their true names either, and Fenris had expected to pick up their host's name before this point.

A pity, really. Had he known the man's name, he could have moaned it in his ear at some point with that tone that always drove Karl completely mad.

Considering how expressive he was, it would've resulted in quite the show, for sure.

Fenris watched the emotions play out on the Healer's face, mirroring and opposing the ones on Karl's depending on how hard the thrust, or the slip of Karl's fingers on his arse. Fenris squeezed the Healer's hand to let confusion flash over his feature, only to watch it wiped away by ecstasy as Karl managed to shove in just right for all the pleasure to bloom from his prostate.

"You can let your voice out," Fenris suggested huskily, with another squeeze of his hand. "Surely they are used to the cries of pleasure in a brothel."

The Healer made a small sound to obey, but it cut into a hoarse shout as Karl gave a particularly hard thrust.

"Perfect." Fenris all but purred, shifting his hand to hold the Healer's in his own, rubbing his palm soothingly with his thumb. "I would say you were made to take a cock like Karl's, watching you like this. I have no regrets picking you."

"P-please," the man whimpered, and Fenris snickered. The Healer was already mostly hard again, just from getting pounded.

"He begs really prettily, don't you think Karl?"

Karl made a noise that was no doubt meant to be affirmative, but he was too close to give a proper answer. For all his Warden stamina it seemed like Fenris and the Healer were pretty good at wrecking him in record time together.

"Prepare yourself. You will love this." He winked at the Healer and the man threw his head back to arch high, pressing down on Karl's cock deep.

"Oh Maker, oh Fenris-" Karl moaned desperately, his hips shuttling forward harshly before he stuttered to a halt like before. Fenris watched the shudders wrack through his body with delighted clarity for once, moaning soft himself at the sight.

Oh, he was ready for round three. Quite ready, after that show.

Karl only stilled for the duration of his orgasm, slowly picking back up on a calm rhythm afterwards. The Healer whimpered and moaned beneath him, reaching with his free hand between his legs to touch the seed now being fucked in and out of him.

Fenris figured he should partake in that.

He shifted closer on the bed and slipped his hand under the Healer's butt, rubbing his fingertips over the taut stretched rim of his hole. Oily and slick with seed- made him want to lick it again. He couldn't fit his head there though, so he settled for pressing a finger flat against Karl's cock, penetrating the Healer's arse along with it to stretch him up further.

The begging became a mantra of panting and pleas.

Fenris approved, and Karl was looking down overly fondly at the mess of Healer.

Fenris carefully disentangled his hand from the Healer's and groped around for another vial of oil. He found one hidden among the sheets - their host hadn't been lying about them being everywhere - and he popped it open with his teeth, just pulling his hand back from the joining between Warden and Healer to coat his fingers thickly in oil again. The remainder went on his own cock, and he laid back to stroke himself leisurely while he circled his fingers around Karl's cock again, coating it in more oil at the same time as working his fingers one by one into the Healer's arse.

He was tight, but he was taking it remarkably well. He no longer tensed at each bit of extra stretch, just moaned and begged for more.

He was taking it so well, in fact, that Fenris didn't feel like he needed all that much extra preparation.

He was on his knees in just a few minutes, scooting over to change their positions. Karl gave him a frown that said he did not approve - he probably wanted to prepare the Healer's arse until he would no longer know up from down anymore, but Fenris didn't have the patience. Not anymore. Not after that show.

He lifted the Healer's shoulders off the bed, and with a bit of a display of strength that was definitely not meant to show off with, he lifted the man upright with one strong heave. He scooted around to kneel behind him, letting the man rest against his shoulder. Karl spread his knees obediently when Fenris wedged his own in between to get closer.

Still not enough. Plus, Fenris was looking at nothing but the Healer's back now- which was surprisingly scarred. As if he got whipped a lot.

A question for later, not for while he was trying and failing to pry his hard cock into the man's arse.

"Lie down," he finally demanded, pushing at the Healer's shoulders to force Karl backwards. Karl went without complaint, carefully laying back - Fenris regretted not being able to see the ripple of his stomach muscles at that, because Karl was always a sight for sore eyes but especially when showing off his very un-mage like skills - and spread his legs a little wider around Fenris scooting closer again. It was getting more difficult for Karl to find the leverage to thrust up now, but Fenris had a beautiful view of his mage Warden with a lanky blond laying on top of him, flushed red and slightly drooling at the pleasure of the huge cock still steadily fucking him.

"Venhedis. I wish I could get a painting of this scene. Maybe I could get Isabela to come draw it."

The Healer and Karl both whimpered in unison, but it didn't sound like a bad sort of whimper.

"Kiss," Fenris ordered, surprising even himself with it. All he knew was that nothing could be hotter than his lover and their prostitute obeying his orders like they were and making out while he joined the fray.

The Healer lifted his head to obey- then promptly stopped as he supposedly met Karl's eyes. Karl hesitated only for a fraction of a second before bringing his hands up to tangle his fingers into long blond hair and press their lips together with a hungry abandon that Fenris could feel low in his belly.

"You two are gorgeous," he growled, sitting up and leaning in close to finally press the tip of his cock against the side of Karl's, marvelling at their difference in size. It wouldn't matter for the Healer now, he was already stretched so far that adding even the tiniest penis would likely set him off in a flurry of begging and whining. And Fenris wasn't _that_ tiny, Karl was simply huge.

So pressing in had the desired effect, as well as muffled aroused noises coming from Karl. Each muffled the other with their mouth until the Healer broke free to cry out and wheeze air, and Fenris had wanted to say something witty but he had _never felt anything this tight_. He could do nothing but moan and tremble while slowly leaning in further until he bottomed out - or almost bottomed out anyway. The two of them could never penetrate fully at the same time.

That wouldn't keep them from trying.

Fenris' smooth thighs rubbed against Karl's hairy ones as both started a frantic pace, Fenris able to move a lot more than Karl trapped beneath both him and the Healer now. The hair might give him a burn but like Void he cared anymore. He was chasing an orgasm like a teenager ready to finish directly after penetrating.

And Karl wasn't much better off, that much was clear from his movements. Their Healer was outright weeping, hips moving to press down on their cocks and disturbing their rhythm instead.

Fenris gripped those pale buttocks hard to keep them in place.

The Healer went first. His hips made the oddest little movement despite Fenris holding him down, rubbing his cock against Karl's belly hard as he spilled. His arse tightened impossibly as he did, and Fenris followed straight after, letting his head drop back to all but howl his pleasure.

Karl came last - but it was his third already anyway - making desperate little thrusts from below their weights until he could finally go into that tense freeze of spilling along with Fenris up their shared lover's arse.

This time, Fenris didn't wait for them to cool down. Piled on top of each other could not be comfortable. So he let himself sag back down to sit on his heels, watching the small wave of seed spilling out of the Healer's hole and over Karl's balls with interest as he did.

The mind was willing, but the flesh was weak, sadly.

He dropped back on the bed entirely, listening to Karl and the Healer pant.

"Can we keep him?"

Fenris laughed breathlessly at Karl's question. "I wish. But you have not seen the coin I had to give the madam for this."

The Healer moaned softly, before shakily pressing up on his elbows to look first at Karl and then at Fenris. "Well… fuck the madam. For that performance, you can sure as fuck keep me."

"You're not done yet, Healer," Fenris pointed out mildly. "We're here to make sure Karl is entirely satisfied, and I have little doubt he is ready to go for the next round already."

"Anders."

Fenris blinked, dropping his head to the side to meet the Healer's eyes.

"My name is Anders. But don't tell anyone."

A slow smile spread on Fenris' face, and he saw Karl falling in love right there and then. As well as grabbing Anders' buttocks again to give an experimental few thrusts, drawing sloppy wet noises from the royally filled hole.

"Anders it is. I hope you're prepared to make true on your word."

 

A week later, Anders moved into the Grey Warden compound, and straight into Fenris' and Karl's bed.

Fenris should've figured he was a mage hiding in the Blooming Rose, with all the little tells. But it was fine now: Anders was safe from the Templars as a Grey Warden recruit, and Fenris… well, if he could love one mage, he sure could love two as well.


End file.
